Thursdays Are For Studying Only
by Wizzyx
Summary: Eren and Levi are supposed to be studying like usual on a Thursday night, but Eren has other ideas.


_**A/n: **__**I know today isn't exactly Thursday and I was planning on posting it yesterday but I just got so busy and I had absolutely no time to do so. But alas, here it is! I hope you all enjoy this kind of spur-of-the-moment fic idea! **_

_**If smut isn't your cup of tea, then you probably shouldn't continue reading!**_

* * *

"Eren! Get up, you'll be late for school!"

Eren opened and closed his mouth, trying to relieve himself of the icky sensation residing in his mouth that was undoubtedly the feeling of getting too little of sleep - again.

He turned his head to the side on the soft pillow and slowly opened his eyes. Once the blinding sun reached his pupils he groaned in pain and shut his lids once more. It's way too early to get up. Must sleep… maybe five more minutes...

He heard a pounding at his bedroom door and he opened his eyes again, blinking away the glazed over feeling.

"Get up right now or else I'm dragging you out of that bed!" His mother screamed again and this time he actually got up, any longer in those warm comfy sheets and his mother would take a spray bottle she uses for stray cats and use it on him, sling it to the side, and drag him out of bed like some vulture starving for its prey. He shivered.

He swung his legs over the bed and languidly glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Oh, it's just seven-thirty, no need to be worried.

_Seven-thirty?!_

His eyes widened and he practically ran out of his room to get to the bathroom. He only had twenty more minutes left to get ready and that was hardly enough time. He liked taking long showers, long showers were his heavenly bliss - a sanctuary of sorts and now if he even wanted anything to eat, he's forced to limit his shower down to five minutes, maybe ten if he can figure out where the nearest cleanest shirt is at with just memory.

Yeah, he'll have to do that.

He entered the bathroom, feet tapping on the cold linoleum and ripped his pajamas off. He pushed them into the corner and pulled the curtain back to turn on the water.

Once he got the temperature to how he wanted it, he stepped in and let out a huge sigh. He loved the way the steaming water rolled off of his back, glistening his dark skin like a waterfall and he slumped forward to work out his sleepy muscles. He let out a groan when he heard his shoulder pop and he wasn't going to lie, that definitely felt good.

He lathered his hair in shampoo quickly, after already probably having spent the first five minutes enjoying the hot water before actually starting to clean himself. He grabbed a loofah from the shower cart, squirting some fruity smelling body wash his mother picked out onto it and scrubbed his body hurriedly but hard.

Focusing too much on scrubbing too hard and completely forgetting about the shampoo soaking in his hair, the suds started to drip down into his eyes and he dropped his washing device from the sudden painful contact.

"My eyes oh god my eyes!" He screamed and he flung his hands out to grab the side leverage in the shower and squeezed his eyes shut. It felt like he was starting to lose the feelings in his legs - was he going to die? That cursed soap, damn it to hell!

"Open your eyes and let the water run, you nimrod." His sister Mikasa yelled from outside the bathroom door and Eren grunted in response.

Taking her advice, he opened up his burning eyes and placed them under the soft pressured water. It wasn't immediate relief but it helped, he thinks. He blinked a few times to register his vision; everything was still blurry.

"Gotta just rinse it out, rinse it out Eren… you'll be okay." He muttered to himself while he washed the rest of the soap off of his body and hair.

He pushed his brunet hair out of his face and stepped out of the shower hesitantly, not wanting to slip on any water because honestly, this was turning out not to be his morning already.

He reached for a towel in the cabinet and dried off his body. Once he was done gathering the water droplets, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

When he walked into his bedroom, the first thing he seen was the clock that now said seven forty-five. He only had five minutes left to get dressed! This was it, the final decision, his ultimatum, the only choice that mattered, the one choice that determined his fate for the next twenty-four hours, his fate that kept on turning.

_Food or clothes?_

Obviously it was food, but then his mom would leech the living essence from his soul and he doesn't think he can take any more mishaps for the day. So that leaves him with only one question then… what to wear.

He threw open his drawer and put on some briefs. He ran to the other side of the room once he spotted a pair of folded pants on the chair and put them on. That's one good thing about his morning he supposes - clean pants. He picked up a black shirt nearby the jeans and deemed he was ready to go once he smoothed out the clothing. There was a probable chance that the shirt was slightly dirty but he didn't have time to worry about that.

Stumbling down the stairs and taking two at a time, he yelled out to his mother. "I'm leaving mom, bye love you!"

He jumped the last few stairs and ran for the door.

"Eren, you didn't even brush your hair! And breakfast, what about all this food-" His mother tried to get out but he didn't have time to get any food, no matter how tempting the smells were. And oh man, were they tempting. Those eggs sunny-side-up smelled absolutely delicious.

He felt his stomach rumble while he grabbed his backpack beside the front door and made his way outside. It's a long shot, but he's hoping maybe Sasha will share some of her snacks that she always brings. If she doesn't then he'll just go ask Connie and hope for the best. He could cry at the thought of reducing to such lows.

He was halfway down the block when he realized that he had forgotten to grab his cellphone. He was going to be at the meeting place later than usual and the raven haired, icy-eyed man didn't like it when people were late. That thought alone pushed his legs to go further until he was at the intersection for the school in record time and crossed the street without even checking for any cars.

As he started to pick up his pace, he seen Levi standing at the official entrance and ran up to him, panting.

"L-Levi, I'm so," He wheezed and bent over to rest to his back while his hands grasped his knees, "I'm so sorry I'm-"

"You're late." The shorter male interjected, not even sparing the boy a glance as he gasped for more breath.

He knew Levi was going to be pissed, he always was when he didn't contact him when something went wrong but he honestly didn't have time this morning.

"I know! It's just a lot of things happened-"

"Why?" Levi said sternly and looked over to Eren.

Eren looked up and furrowed his brows in a confused expression. "Why?"

Levi huffed and started walking into the school building, leaving the panting boy behind. Eren quickly got up from his position and ran after the short-strided man. Why was everything making him run today?

"You're late, so I asked why."

"I've just had a bad morning! First I woke up late and Mikasa didn't even think of waking me up again!" Eren groaned and started to make gestures with his hands at how serious his story was,

"and then I had to run and take a shower that was longer than I thought and then I fucking got stupid soap in my eyes and I forgot my phone and I barely had enough time to get my clothes on." He stopped and took a large breath of air.

"Come here." Levi grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into a bathroom.

Eren was confused; he didn't know what Levi was doing. Even though they've been dating for almost five months now, there were still things that baffled him. Like this for example, he's never exactly been led into a bathroom after trying to explain why he was late.

Levi led him in front of the sinks and placed his cold hands on each side of his face. Eren felt his himself flush at the contact and leaned his head forward, looking down at the man who was staring back up at him intently.

"... What are you doing?" Eren murmured gently, almost inaudibly.

"That's too bad, the whites of your eyes are all red. Does it still hurt?" Levi replied in a low voice and started to caress Eren's tinged cheeks.

"No, not really. They're a little blurry but that's pretty much it - nothing to worry about I'm sure." Eren laughed breathily and cupped his hand around the other's. He gave the shorter man a soft smile.

"Is that so… alright then." Levi said that but his face looked like it was reluctant to believe such a thing. Eren could feel his chest warm and swell from witnessing his boyfriend care about him; it was always sporadic the way he did it and it would no less give him butterflies every single time.

He leaned his head into the tender hand and closed his eyes.

Levi moved his hands to the back of Eren's neck and started to run his fingers through the messy chestnut locks.

"God Eren, your hair is so tangly. You didn't brush your hair after that shower, I can tell." Levi made a disgruntled noise as his finger got stuck in a tangle - he responded to it by pulling through his hair harsher, making Eren yell out in pain.

"I told you that I barely had enough time to even get clothes on. It hurts!" Eren flinched forward and knocked his head against Levi's.

Levi snorted and removed his brushing hands from the boy's hair.

"So clumsy…" He muttered and rubbed his forehead from where Eren's head ran into it.

Levi reached his hand out again and started to fiddle with Eren's bangs, styling it in his own way. Eren enjoyed the tamperings and smiled to himself as he watched Levi working. He really was adorable at times.

"Are we still eating lunch together today? I know yesterday you said that Petra and Erd wanted to sit with you." Eren inquired when an opening between Levi's arms appeared and he peeked down to him.

"Of course we are - there was really no need to ask. I can sit with Petra and Erd for the first few minutes until you get there." Levi replied and dropped his hands to pick up his bag he set down beneath the sink.

"Well I thought I would be nice and ask anyway, jeez Levi." Eren joked and nudged Levi in the shoulder.

Levi shrugged. "Maybe that's what I like about you, who knows."

"And here I was beginning to think you were only dating me for my looks." Eren stated and leaned down to peck his cheek. He trailed his breath up to the shorter man's ear and kissed his lobe. He loved messing with Levi's sensitive parts.

"So cocky." Levi grunted and pushed Eren away, heading out of the restroom.

Eren jogged to catch up to him and stood shoulder to, well, torso.

"I'm so hungry." Eren exclaimed and rubbed his stomach in emphasis.

"When aren't you hungry, you pig." Levi replied, keeping on with his short strides through the tiled hallways.

"I haven't eaten since eight last night and even then it was only a salad."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well my mom made it and I didn't feel like cooking anything so I dealt with it." Eren defended and readjusted his backpack so it didn't hang as low.

"I would have loved to have known the salad to crouton ratio then." Levi remarked sarcastically, glancing over to send Eren a mocking look.

"Dont make me think of math this early in the morning," Eren made a noise similar to groaning and clasped his fingers together to keep his hands preoccupied, "but if you must know, I loaded that lettuce up with a shitton of those little baby breads of heaven."**  
**

Levi let out a big sigh and reached into his bag to pull out a bag of sour gummy worms. He threw it over to Eren and Eren had to repeatedly grasp for it since his coordination skills were god awful.

"Levi I could cry right now. This is almost the best gift anyone has ever given to me..." Eren felt tears from at his eyes and he ripped the bag open, the smell of soured sweets and coated sugar wafted past his nose and he was hit with a pang of hunger as well as an insatiable sweet tooth that must be taken care of immediately.

"Almost? I was saving those for third period to drown out Mr. Pixis's lectures but you just looked too pitiful."

"Pitiful or not, you gave me food - and gummy worms at that so now my day is made." Eren beamed and picked up a colorful worm to bite it in half. He groaned from the sweet taste permeating on his tongue and put a hop to his step.

Levi swatted Eren's hands away from the bag and took a few himself, letting a handful rest in his palm as they walked down the hallways.

After they stopped at their lockers, the bell signaling for first period to start in five minutes rang.

"I'll see you later then." Eren said and kissed the top of Levi's head, smiling at the blush that creeped up on the cheeks of the icy-eyed man.

"Whatever just get to class…" Levi mumbled and turned on his heel to head to his own.

Eren breathed out a huff of air and started to walk down towards the English hall where his class was.

As he stuck a few more worms in his mouth and made longer strides in the school, he started to get lost in his own thoughts.

He wishes he could see his boyfriend during the day other than the times where they just so happen to pass by each other in the hallway and at lunch. It wasn't enough for him but he knew he had to deal with it; Levi was an upperclassman to him after all. But his boyfriend is so adorable he can't help but want to see and spend time with him! That's normal to feel like that, right?

He grunted as he entered the classroom; he wishes lunch would come sooner.

* * *

"So Levi wants you to sit with him? _Again?_ I thought he was going to sit with his friends today." Armin commented as he set his tray on one of the cafeteria tables and pulled a seat out to sit down.

"Yeah but that's really no surprise, Armin. They've been stuck up eachothers asses ever since they started dating. And don't you dare make a comment on my metaphor or else you'll find my foot up your own ass." Mikasa threatened and set her own tray down, taking her normal seat right next to Eren.

"Why do you guy's not like him? It's like this almost every week!" Eren groaned and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. In times of trouble, these potatoes will surely be there to comfort him.

"Might be because he's an assho-"

"Mikasa, you're going to make him angry if you continue saying that." Armin interrupted and automatically earned the favor from the boy across the table from him.

"Fine, but you still know my thoughts on it." She grabbed the apple off her tray and took a large bite out of it, trying to simmer her annoyance.

Eren sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking off to the side. It really is like this; Levi doesn't exactly have the best reputation around. When he's pissy he says what he wants and it's the same way even when he's in a good mood - he just makes less comments. It irked Eren sometimes but he still found the raven haired man's temperamental issues a tad bit cute, even when it was semi being directed at him.

But everyone respected him because he was so smart. He had the best grades in all of his classes which were almost all advanced placement. Even Eren had to admire that - one of the many reasons why he started to have feelings for him in the first place.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Are you coming or not? I want to sit outside today." Levi said he started to walk to the doors, expecting Eren to follow.

Mikasa made a hissing noise, narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist on the table. "And you let him boss you around like that; I'm your sister - I'm the only one who gets to do that!"

"That's a messed up way of seeing things, Mikasa…" Armin muttered and turned away to drink his milk before he had to face the wrath steaming from the woman across from him.

"Yeah, listen to Armin, will ya'?" Eren laughed and grabbed his tray while he looked around to find his boyfriend. Good, he hadn't missed his opportunity to fall behind and lose him. He smiled when he found him waiting by the door leading to the outdoor area that held more tables.

"Took you long enough." Levi stated and pushed the doors open.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Eren replied and emitted a light laugh, following him to one of the tables near the end of the patio section.

They sat down and Eren started to dig into his food like a frenzied parona.

"Slow down. It will still be there five minutes from now, the same with ten." Levi remarked and watched him rip his food apart with a look of disgust.

"But I want it now, that's the point." Eren said with a mouth full of food, grabbing a napkin to wipe the side of his mouth.

"At least you have a good amount of human decency to wipe the shit off your face."

"You could have just said something and I would have let you lick it off, Levi." Eren purred and pointed his fork at him, raising his eyebrows.

Levi snorted at the snarky comment and started to eat his own food.

They ate in silence for mostly the rest of the lunch period, occasionally throwing little bits of idle chit-chat but Levi refused to talk to him when he had food in his mouth, claiming that "it would fly out and hit him in the face." Eren rolled his eyes at the idiocracy of the comment, it only happened one time. Was one time really enough to traumatize someone like that?

"Don't forget to meet me at the entrance of the school after sixth period ends because I know you like to try to skip out on our study sessions when we don't. We'll have it at my house tonight." Levi said sternly as he got up from his seat to head back inside to the cafeteria.

Eren groaned because he completely forgot about how every Thursday was study day for them. He should have never let Levi talk him into helping him with his failing math courses - it was torture. Although Levi was actually a good tutor, he hated math itself. All the numbers confused him everytime he tried to do one formula.

But he sticks through each and every one because it's time with his boyfriend and even if the time is spent studying, he'll deal with it. Or well, he hopes he will but he still complains about it every time. He'd like to do something a little less… focusing but that's just wishing too much.

Eren wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist from the back and put his head in the drip of his neck and shoulder.

"Do I really have to?" He whined and sniffed Levi's shirt. He loved the smell of his cologne, it fit him so well. It was sweet but musky at the same time; it never failed to make his heart race.

"Since you're asking for permission, then yes, you have to." Levi grabbed Eren's arms to unwrap them so he could start walking normally again. "So I'll see you after school."

* * *

"So I just move the X over here right after dividing?" Eren asked in an impatient voice and started to tap his pencil on the notebook paper.

He was sitting at the desk in Levi's room and his boyfriend was seated right next to him, leaning in close.

"No, like the first three times I told you, you only divide the number. You don't move the X anywhere so don't even try. You're making this more difficult than it is." Levi said and pointed to the X on the formula on the question sheet.

They've been trying to get through this page for the past hour and they're not even on the fourth problem out of fifteen.

"I should just give up, Levi. I can't do this!" Eren shouted and slammed his face on the notebook, not caring that he probable has eraser shavings on his forehead.

Levi reached out a hand to smack the boy's head and grabbed the pencil. Eren lifted his head with a groan and sent tired, annoyed eyes at the shorter male.

"Here, I'll show you one more time." Levi sighed and started to scribble notes on the page for Eren to remember later. He never understands it later so he doesn't see the point of the little pointers he writes, but he enjoys seeing the cute writing anyways.

He started to wander off in his own mind and stared at the slim hands writing.

"Stay focused!" Levi smacked his head and again and Eren yelped out in pain while he reached a hand up to rub his head.

He was having a hard time staying focused and it was like this almost every time they studied. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the silver eyes staring at him, expectantly.

"Why don't you help me stay focused then?" Eren requested innocently, leaning forward until he was a hairs' length away from his face.

He kissed the side of his mouth and trailed his nose along the side of his face, closing his eyes. When he pressed a wet kiss to his boyfriends templed, he was pushed away.

"This is not a way to stay focused, Eren. Thursday's are our study days."

"But we could study… I could always use more help in biology."

Eren moved in slowly, gripping his hands softly on Levi's shoulders and pushed him back. He dipped his head in to claim Levi's lips, tilted his head and lightly sucked on the bottom lip before giving him a true smiled giddily once he felt Levi returning his sensual advances.

He groaned when Levi bit at his lip and the immediate sting made his adrenalin rush.

He broke apart from Levi to breath and stood up only to move onto Levi's lap to straddle him in the chair.

Eren cupped his hands around the back of Levi's neck and tenderly placed kisses all along his jaw, making sure to breath heavily after each one so Levi could feel the heated affection. Levi moaned and his head lolled to the side to give Eren better access to his neck; Eren gladly took the invitation and went to work.

His kisses trailed down his neck and nibbled between every other ghostly kiss and chuckled when he heard another moan come from the man below him.

"I like this type of study too…" He said lowly into the crook of his neck and Levi sucked in a breath. Eren grinned to himself and continued his sensuous, hot kisses. He felt Levi move his hands to grasp his elbows lightly.

"You're so eager." Levi whispered roughly and the pitch of the male's voice sent shock waves through Eren's body and he soon felt a pooling heat in the pit of his stomach, continuing to trail down lower and lower.

Eren pressed harder onto Levi's lap and flushed profusely at how hard Levi was too. He enthrallingly dragged his fingers down his boyfriends chest and glanced back up to his face to see Levi staring at him with half lidded eyes. He sent an enticing smile while he started to pull at the hem of his shirt, requesting for the male to help take it off.

"Well, your parents aren't home so… I'm going to make_ full_ use of that." Eren murmured while helping Levi take his shirt off.

It was getting harder to maneuver in their positions, even Eren had to say this no matter how provocative and exciting it would be for Levi take him just like this.

"Let's go to the bed…" Levi requested and Eren wrapped his legs tightly around Levi's legs, prompting the shorter male to carry him.

"Making me do all the work. Ridiculous."

"Don't lie, you like taking care of me." Eren breathed and giggled, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck while they walked over to the small twin sized bed. He pulled the covers back before gently setting Eren down on top of the mattress and crawled on top of him. Eren willingly left his legs open to accommodate to Levi's body width.

Levi tugged at Eren's shirt and pulled it off, making Eren lift his back off the bed to help take the clothing off. Levi immediately dove in to press butterfly kisses all over the tanned skin below him, letting his hands message each nipple with irresistible pressure that made Eren moan with each lingering touch.

"Aaahhh…" Eren gasped when Levi rubbed his erection that was growing confined in the tight space of his jeans. They were definitely going to have to come off soon.

Eren pulled at Levi's hair lightly, wanting him to come back up so he could kiss the supple lips that he was pressing against his hips and stomach. Levi ignored him and proceeded with unbuttoning his pants enticingly, making sure to catch and watch Eren's dilating eyes the whole time as he did and see them fill with lustful hunger.

He pulled the pants off of his long legs, leaving his underwear on and started to mouth the clothed erection, making sure to coat the white fabric with his saliva. Eren let out a stimulating whimper. He needed Levi to hurry up because the heat was getting too much to bear and he needed relief - he needed Levi.

"I hate it when you tease me like that…" Eren murmured and groaned while he threw his head back on the pillow once Levi let his cock out of his briefs. He doesn't think he could make it long if he watched but god, did he want to.

Levi pulled his underwear off the rest of his legs and leaned back down to his sprung cock. He grasped it gingerly and placed a light kiss to the shaft while staring at Eren with languid eyes and he ran his tongue along the side of the rigid member.

Eren let off throaty, invigorating moans with each wet touch to his cock and he had to hold himself back from breaking out into convulsions through each surge of pleasure he received.

"Don't hold yourself back." Levi purred and took his member into his mouth.

He wrapped his lips around the shaft and started to suck, his hands gripping Eren's thighs to keep hold as he started to bob his head. He pressed his tongue flat along the underside of his shaft as he worked his way up and down.

Eren tried not to buck up into Levi but with every suck and lick, it was getting harder to control himself. He felt even more heat enter his lower abdomen and he knew if he didn't stop Levi soon then he would be done.

"Aa-h Levi, please I-I need you. Just fuck-" Eren gasped and let out a loud moan when Levi ended his sucking with a soft slurp as he picked up beads of precum at the tip of Eren's cock.

Levi glanced up at him with flushed cheeks and coated lips. Eren couldn't hold himself back as he grabbed Levi to hold him close, to claim his soft lips once more. He moaned into the kiss as his erection rubbed against Levi's jeans and he had to part his lips to breathe.

"I love you like this, Eren…" Levi murmured and broke away from his boyfriend's lips to unbutton his own pants and he pulled them off, underwear along with them.

He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing a half-used bottle of lube. He squirted the clear liquid into his hands and rubbed his hands together as he warmed the thick substance so it wouldn't be as cold on his lover's body.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked in a low voice, looking into Eren's hypnotic turquoise eyes.

"Of course, just hurry." Eren shakily replied, reaching down for his own cock to give some relief to the painful hardness.

"We'll have none of that now." Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's hand to hold it above his head.

Levi grabbed one of Eren's legs with his free hand and lifted it around his upper torso for better access. He lowered his hand to his entrance and rubbed the hole, fully taking in Eren's sudden erratic panting. He slowly pushed one finger in deeply, working his way fast after Eren got used to the sudden entry. He worked in a second finger and started to make upward motions, starting to loosen the muscle around the hole. Soon he was able to push in a third finger and after a few deep thrusts with his digits he hit the prostate, making Eren moan loudly.

"Put it in already! Fuck! L-Levi."

Levi pulled his fingers out and glistened his own hard erection with the lube leftover on his fingers and grunted as he gave it a few strokes.

He grabbed the back of Eren's thighs to lift him up. Once he was angled just right, he grabbed his length and pressed it at the Eren's entrance, slowly pushing in.

Levi groaned and grunted as he pushed in further.

"Fuck… so… good."

Eren hissed in pain at first but soon the pained growls turned into delectable whimpers, whispers turning into urges of _faster_ and _harder_.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist as Levi leaned down to kiss Eren's plump lips. Eren's lips parted with each gasp and he nipped for more contact with Levi.

With every thrust, Levi was listening to every whisper coming from Eren's desirable elicitations, his slow movements turning into fast pounding.

Eren freed his loose hand from above his head and slung both of his hands sloppily and hurriedly around Levi's back, nails digging into his hot skin. He could feel sweat glistening on his back and his hands started to cup around his shoulder blades. He wanted to touch Levi more, feel him more.

The swirling sensation deep in his abdomen was getting so hot, so unbearable. He could feel beads of sweat running down his face.

Levi set his forehead against his own and the warm breath tickled his lips before kissing him passionately and parting with a flick of his tongue on his top lip.

"I'm so close…" Eren breathed and it was getting harder to keep his eyes open - his utmost pleasure was coming._ He could feel it._

Levi nodded and moved his hands from Eren's hips to start pumping his cock. His breath hitched and soon after quick long strokes, Eren yelled out and his body started to rake with shudders of ravishing pleasure as he came into Levi's hand.

Levi started to rock his hips faster, penetrating deeper inside of Eren until he was soon coming undone himself. He groaned at the eternal bliss entering his body once he released and he kept thrusting until his sensuous pleasure dimmed.

He pulled out and laid his forehead Eren's shoulder, curling up to him on the side to squeeze their bodies evenly on the small bed.

"Mmm, that was very nice." Eren whispered as he lifted his hand to Levi's hair to move his sweaty bangs from his forehead. He started to pet the soft locks lovingly and nuzzled his head on top of Levi's.

"It was." He mumbled, sleepiness starting to take over his senses.

"Love you." Eren muttered as he placed small kisses on his boyfriends scalp, moving his other hand to make circles on his bare back.

"Love you too, Eren." Levi huffed, snuggling deeper despite burning up from the body heat being shared between the two of them.

Eren's mind was getting hazy and he knew that sleep was going to claim him soon. He pulled the covers up over their bodies for the short nap that was to come and he fell asleep with a smile lingering on his face.


End file.
